


Rivals

by Takkaori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Intimidation, M/M, Oikawa did a bad thing, Oikawa trying to be forgiven, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pourquoi tu me suis partout pour me demander de t'apprendre à servir ?" Oikawa rugit devant un Kageyama devenu tendu. "T'es amoureux de moi, Tobio-chan ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?" Oikawa veut l'intimider, sans penser que ses actes ont des conséquences. OS à deux version. 2ème à venir !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Edit mineur, reformulation des notes de début et de fin.
> 
> Je dois avouer que ce texte n'était absolument pas prévu au programme (je bosse sur un autre OS en parallèle que je comptais poster ce week-end mais celui-ci lui a volé la vedette, et du coup je sais pas quand je pourrais terminer l'autre avec des examens en approche T_T), mais étant prise d'une inspiration subite, j'ai écrit ça en une nuit, et voilà le résultat.
> 
> En fait, ça part tout simplement du fait qu'on voit beaucoup d'histoires sur le fandom anglais qui présentent Oikawa en tant que bourreau pour Kageyama, allant parfois jusqu'à commettre de graves abus, et si je n'aime pas ce genre de scénarios car je ne pense pas qu'Oikawa irait jusque là, je le vois bien être du genre à pousser les taquineries trop loin et s'en rendre compte en mode 'Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ma connerie', donc j'ai décidé d'exploiter cette idée. Et, bien sûr, d'écrire les conséquences que la dite connerie pourrait avoir sur Kageyama, en essayant de tourner ça de façon réaliste.
> 
> Je préviens tout de suite, on n'est pas dans le cas d'un réel abus (dans le sens pas de viol ni de violence physique), mais il y a tout de même une pression morale donc la question est sujette à débat car ce genre de pressions peuvent avoir un impact important sur ceux qui en sont victimes. Vu qu'on est dans de l'intimidation et de l'angst psychologique, je jugerais que cette histoire traite d'un thème difficile, doublé d'un sujet sensible, même si ce n'est pas exactement du genre qu'on a l'habitude de voir abordé.
> 
> En fait, dans ma vision des choses, on est dans de l'abus, mais je sais que certains ne rangent pas ces actes dans cette catégorie, alors disons que ça reste en suspend et que c'est compliqué à classifier.
> 
> Quant au 'OS en deux version' sur le résumé, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre faire un KageHina (OTP) ou un OiKage, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire les deux. On ouvre le bal avec le KageHina.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Kageyama ?! »

Hinata crie, il panique, ne comprend pas.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il était celui en contrôle du baiser, en plus. Il se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds petit à petit, tirait le brun pour le forcer à descendre un peu, c'était parfait, tout à fait ce qu'il imaginait –parce que oui, Kageyama était un grand idiot trop coincé pour entreprendre quoique ce soit, alors c'était à lui, la place de choix.

Mais Kageyama l'a repoussé avant qu'il ne monte assez haut.

Le rejet a piqué, mais pas autant que l'expression terrifiée du brun. Il s'est reculé contre le mur où Hinata l'avait acculé, s'est laissé sombrer et a commencé à pleurer. Hinata s'agenouille devant la silhouette recroquevillée. Les genoux de Kageyama sont serrés contre son torse, entourés par ses bras, et il y a enfoui son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

Le rouquin aimerait le toucher, mais voyant Kageyama dans cet état, il a sérieusement peur qu'il le frappe s'il le contrarie. Ses bras tremblent dans l'air pendant qu'il les amène maladroitement jusqu'aux manches de la veste du brun.

« Kageyama…Explique-moi…Dis-moi ce qui va pas… »

Hinata chuchote, prudent.

Le brun relève la tête, brusquement. Le roux hésite à reculer, il hésite à s'écarter. Il ne le fait pas. Du courage. Ses mains serrent le tissu sous ses doigts. Kageyama ouvre la bouche, il tente de respirer malgré ses sanglots. Hinata caresse l'étoffe sous son pouce.

Kageyama parle.

* * *

C'est la fin d'un entraînement comme les autres, lors de sa première année au collège. Kageyama aide les ainés à débarrasser la salle du matériel de volley et observe Oikawa parler avec Iwaizumi. Une fois qu'il en a terminé avec le filet, il se faufile au milieu des autres joueurs qui terminent eux aussi le rangement ou partent aux vestiaires, jusqu'au châtain qu'il voit se tendre.

« Oikawa-san, tu veux bien m'apprendre à servir ? »

Iwaizumi esquisse un sourire amusé pendant que les épaules d'Oikawa s'effondrent. Sa tête part en avant, Kageyama l'entend vaguement grommeler 'il me lâchera pas, celui-là !'. Kageyama sait qu'il lui fait la demande très souvent. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, à chaque fois, Oikawa lui répond de façon enfantine, et surtout, il dit 'non'. Le première année n'aime pas entendre ce 'non', alors il a décidé d'un commun accord avec lui-même qu'il demandera jusqu'à recevoir un 'oui'. Il est plutôt têtu, c'est une qualité autant qu'un défaut, selon le contexte.

Après tout, Oikawa est fort. C'est un passeur hors-pair. Son service est son deuxième talent. Kageyama aime le volleyball, il aime le poste de passeur, mais son service lui fait défaut. Il envie Oikawa, il veut être aussi fort que lui – peut-être même meilleur un jour. Alors il veut apprendre à la source.

Le châtain grogne en le regardant de plus haut. Kageyama ne se démonte pas, il reste bien droit, planté comme un piquet devant lui. Iwaizumi se retient d'éclater de rire. Finalement, Oikawa plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'apprenne, Tobio-chan ?

—Oui, je ne te demanderais pas si je ne le voulais pas vraiment, Oikawa-san. »

De plus bas, Kageyama sonde le visage du plus grand. Va-t-il accepter ? Refuser encore sur une remarque stupide ? Oikawa rit. Il a l'air flippant, un peu sournois, et le brun hésite sur ce qu'il faut comprendre. Oikawa le montre du doigt et s'adresse à Iwaizumi :

« N'est-il pas adorable ?

—Quand il t'énerve comme ça, oui. Je l'embrasserais presque. »

Bien entendu, il plaisante. Kageyama ne réagit pas, il s'en moque, tant qu'Oikawa lui donne une réponse, histoire qu'il soit au courant de s'il doit persévérer ou de s'il a gagné la bataille. Le rire effrayant d'Oikawa prend un 'sou' en préfixe. Leurs regards ne se quittent pas. Les joueurs passent derrière eux, ils ne sont bientôt plus que trois, et Oikawa souffle bruyamment. De façon exagérée. Avec lui, tout l'est pratiquement à chaque fois. C'est quelque chose que Kageyama a remarqué, pas qu'il soit particulièrement attentif à son sempaï, mais sa personnalité tordue lui a sauté aux yeux.

« Bon, donne-moi les clefs, Iwa-chan. Je fermerais. Je vais donner une petite leçon privée à notre adoorable Tobio-chan ! C'est de l'exclusivité, Tobio-chan, alors sois content ! »

Le grand brun darde un œil suspicieux sur son ami. Quant à lui, Kageyama écarquille ses yeux qu'il ne croit plus, pas plus que ses oreilles – après tous ces mois à demander, enfin, il obtient gain de cause !

« Fais pas le con avec lui. Je suis sérieux. Si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je te fous en une fois toute les trempes que t'as en retard depuis ta naissance. »

Oikawa fait mine d'être scandalisé.

« Je ne profiterai pas de la faiblesse d'un première année, enfin ! Il est tout innocent, je lui ferais rien de mal !

—C'est justement ce que j'ai du mal à croire venant de toi. Ta jalousie te rend vraiment con, parfois.

—Iwa-chaaaan ! C'est méchant ! »

Toujours, Kageyama se fait absent, il se fiche de ce que les plus âgés racontent, tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'Oikawa va rester seul avec lui et ça veut dire lui apprendre à servir, n'est-ce pas ? Il se met à sourire. Franchement. Si, quand ils font de nouveau attention à lui, les aînés sont choqués, ils ne font aucun commentaire –ou peut-être que Kageyama ne les a pas entendu. Il est perdu dans son monde, à moins de lui hurler dans les oreilles, pas moyen de le faire revenir. Possible aussi. Toujours est-il qu'Iwaizumi part, et ils ne sont plus que deux. Kageyama court chercher un ballon dans la remise. Oikawa, quant à lui, est parti fermer la porte.

Accourant avec son ballon, les nerfs de ses jambes tressautant sous l'excitation, Kageyama le tend à Oikawa.

« On commence ? »

Oikawa prend le ballon. Kageyama s'apprête à reculer sur le côté de la ligne du terrain pour lui permettre de faire sa démonstration, ou peu importe comment il compte procéder, sauf que le plus grand fait voler le ballon à l'autre bout de la salle. Kageyama fixe le châtain, ses sourcils froncés et son expression haineuse ne sont absolument pas dissimulés.

« Oikawa-sa- »

Kageyama ne peut pas finir de prononcer ses paroles. D'une manière brutale, Oikawa le pousse contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Son dos se cogne, ça fait un peu mal. Kageyama est surpris. Il a plus ou moins conscience qu'il gêne le plus âgé, et il a noté deux fois qu'Iwaizumi parlait de jalousie, de lui et d'Oikawa, dans une même phrase. Il n'est pas idiot non plus. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le châtain se mette en colère. Kageyama veut se conduire comme un homme, mais il doit avouer que les pupilles qu'il pose sur Oikawa ne sont pas sereines, elles chancellent un peu. Il est effrayé, intimidé. Il comprendra plus tard que c'est ce qu'Oikawa voulait.

Tout ceci lui semble surfait. Même par jalousie, il veut juste apprendre à servir, alors…

« Pourqu-

—Pourquoi tu me suis partout pour que je t'apprenne à servir ?! »

La voix d'Oikawa s'élève. Son ressentiment heurte les tympans de Kageyama. Il a carrément rugi. Le plus petit veut répondre, mais Oikawa le coupe. Son poing frappe le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Kageyama serre les siens, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il entreprend de bégayer le nom de son ainé en espérant qu'il va se calmer. La paume d'Oikawa s'étale sur le mur, elle glisse, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de son épaule. Son visage se penche vers le sien. Kageyama se tend.

« Oikawa-san, tu…

—Tu es amoureux de moi, Tobio-chan ? C'est ça, hein ? »

La voix est moqueuse mais ce qu'elle sous-entend terrifie le plus petit. Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas amoureux, Oikawa est un homme ! Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite hâtivement. Il sent qu'il rougit et il aimerait tant ne pas le faire ! Son cœur bat plus vite, si vite. Si Oikawa veut se battre, il se défendra, mais il est pétrifié, complètement acculé, et il sait qu'il n'est pas en position de supériorité. La courbure des yeux du châtain est étrange…ça ressemble à de la tendresse, mais ce n'en est pas. Il se moque de lui jusqu'au bout, cherche à l'embarrasser…C'est du vice. Kageyama comprend que ça risque de mal tourner pour lui et qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

« S'il te plait, Oikawa-san, je voulais juste apprendre…

—Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Tu veux que je te donne ce que tu veux vraiment, mon petit Tobio-chan ? »

Kageyama se fige. A nouveau, il secoue la tête, mais plein de fois à la suite, il ne s'arrête pas. Il en a mal à la nuque. Il essaie de se dégager de l'emprise d'Oikawa, de le repousser d'une main sur le torse, mais le corps du plus grand s'écrase contre le sien.

« Tu es réellement adorable, Tobio-chan. Moi aussi, je t'embrasserai… »

Kageyama repense aux paroles d'Iwaizumi, avant de se concentrer sur le contact physique qui le dérange. Le front d'Oikawa s'appuie sur le sien. Ils sont complètement collés. Une des mains d'Oikawa se pose sur son ventre, au-dessus de son t-shirt, fait mine de vouloir descendre plus bas. Kageyama ne comprend pas, alors que les lèvres de l'autre garçon rasent sa joue. Il ne comprend pas. Ils sont deux garçons, ils ne sont pas censés faire ça, ce n'est pas censé arrivé. Il veut juste devenir un bon joueur et apprendre par son ainé. Il veut apprendre. Il ne veut pas de ça. Il ne savait même pas que deux garçons pouvaient faire ça !

Kageyama frémit alors que la main se faufile sous son t-shirt. Le contact de la paume sur son corps le tétanise. Oikawa rapproche ses lèvres des siennes, sa main agace la taille de son pantalon. Il sourit.

« Et maintenant, Tobio-chan… »

Comme si la voix le faisait sortir de sa léthargie, les sens de Kageyama se reconnectent. Il crie. Hurler serait plus exact. Précipitamment, choqué, Oikawa recule. Pour se retrouver devant le visage aux rondeurs enfantines couvert de larmes de Kageyama, en face de sa poitrine suffocante alors qu'il pose une main sur son torse et l'autre devant sa bouche. Ses jambes ont l'air de danser tellement elles flageolent.

« Tobio-chan, je… »

Kageyama crie de plus bel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, entendre son prénom dans la bouche du plus grand lui fait peur. Ses cris sont profonds, trop aigus à son goût, mais il ne peut pas les retenir, pas plus que ses larmes. Il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. Oikawa essaie d'avancer une main vers lui. Cela lui fait de nouveau se décrocher la nuque en même temps qu'il se baisse pour lui échapper.

Tremblant lui aussi, Oikawa déglutit tout en parlant lentement :

« Hé, attends, je n'étais pas sérieux, tu t'en rends compte ? Je n'allais pas, je n'aurais jamais… »

Kageyama se laisse tomber par terre en même temps que ses larmes cascadent. Son torse se soulève de plus en plus vite, il relâche toute la pression qu'il a accumulée à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voit plus que du flou. Deux secondes à peine, il est bloqué contre le torse du plus grand, et il ne voit plus rien du tout. C'est une étreinte qui n'a rien à voir avec celle de tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, Oikawa s'est agenouillé à sa hauteur et il le serre gentiment contre lui. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il le ressent ou c'est juste ses propres tremblements qui contaminent les mains du plus grand.

Kageyama pleure plus fort, des sanglots audibles qui proviennent depuis son estomac noué, mais il enfouit sa tête contre le torse du plus âgé.

C'est là qu'Oikawa se met à lui parler. Il dit des phrases comme 'Bien sûr, à quoi j'ai pensé, t'as que douze ans, et moi je te fais ce genre de plans ? Je suis tellement désolé, T-Kageyama.' Douze ans, un âge où l'on est ni un enfant, ni un réel adolescent. Kageyama venait d'entrer au collège, il n'est pas encore apte à être confronté à ce genre de choses, même pour la plaisanterie. C'est du moins ce qu'Oikawa se dit à lui-même et il lui répète machinalement. C'est aussi la première et la dernière fois qu'Oikawa l'a appelé Kageyama. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre crier. Il lui a confié qu'il hésitait entre ça et Kage-chan mais il a abandonné la deuxième option, il ne voulait vraiment pas sonner trop intime si ça l'effrayait.

Il lui dit qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il voulait l'intimider. Il voulait qu'il arrête de lui demander de lui apprendre à servir. Il voulait le faire taire et lui faire abandonner l'idée pour toujours, tant pis s'il devait le dégoûter de sa personne. Ce qu'il est, il le remarque, sur le point d'avoir mieux réussi que prévu.

C'est pour ça, et pour rien d'autre, qu'il a dit toutes ces choses méchantes et agit si méchamment. Ce sont ses mots. Mots qu'il prononce avec douceur, avec patience. Et il regrette, il regrette tellement. Il cherche à les faire rentrer dans son crâne, à lui imprimer sa rare honnêteté dans le cerveau. Oikawa a été content, au début, en voyant son angoisse et en voyant qu'il croyait à son numéro. Il n'escomptait pourtant pas que ça prenne une telle ampleur. Il dit qu'il est une mauvaise personne. Il s'est laissé emporter et a exagéré, c'est tout à fait lui. Dernier point sur lequel Kageyama est d'accord.

Le plus âgé a semblé hésiter puis a donné un bref baiser sur son front.

Quand Kageyama relève les yeux, il rencontre ceux qu'Oikawa, pleins de larmes contenues. Il le serre plus fort contre lui, il murmure des 'pardon, pardon' à n'en plus finir contre son front. Et il éclate lui aussi en sanglot, il pleure au moins autant que lui. Sa conscience le travaille dur pour ce qu'il a fait. Il lui révèle qu'Iwaizumi a raison. Il est _trop_ jaloux de lui, parce qu'il voit son potentiel de dingue augmenter de jour en jour alors que lui n'est pas aussi talentueux et ça le rend fou. Oikawa est comme ça, ce genre de gars qui se battent pour acquérir la moitié de ce qu'ont les grands, et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir ce qu'il n'a pas plutôt que ce qu'il a. Cette dernière partie, c'est Kageyama qui l'avait pensé. Oikawa lui propose même de lui apprendre à servir, mais Kageyama fait un gémissement porteur en lui-même de son 'non'.

Maintenant, tout de suite, il n'a pas envie. Plus tard peut-être. Oikawa se raidit, touché par ce refus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en être froissé et en nourrir son flot de larmes, Kageyama s'agrippe à lui, ses mains derrière son dos l'emprisonne dans cet espèce de brouillon d'un 'câlin' maladroit. Câlin qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu entre eux. Oikawa radote, il ne fait que répéter qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, et qu'il espère que Kageyama saura lui pardonner. Ils restent longtemps comme ça. Quand leurs deux corps agités reviennent à la normale et que leurs respirations se passent sans accrocs, ils se séparent.

Kageyama rentre chez lui. Oikawa referme le gymnase et fait la même chose. Ils n'échangent pas un mot.

Le lendemain, Kageyama ne vient pas aux activités de club.

Oikawa en est perturbé, d'autant qu'Iwaizumi n'est pas idiot et le harcèle pour savoir ce qui s'est produit la veille. Oikawa ment, raconte que 'Tobio' n'a pas été capable de suivre son entraînement et qu'il a vite écourté parce qu'il était irrité. Le brun n'est pas convaincu, mais ne pousse pas. Il lui demande juste s'il est sûr qu'il n'a fait que ça quand Kageyama ne revint pas le surlendemain. Oikawa a vraiment du mal à garder la face, et le jour d'après est encore pire. Il ne parvient pas à s'entraîner correctement, rate la moitié des passes et même ses précieux services. Il a peur que Kageyama ait décidé d'abandonner le volleyball. Puis il se fait violence. Ce gosse est un véritable mordu de volley, il ne peut pas avoir abandonné comme ça, surtout pas à cause de lui ?

Au bout du sixième jour, sans compter un week-end, Oikawa craque. Il prétexte une excuse au coach pour quitter le gymnase, tout en cachant ses larmes, Iwaizumi sur les talons. Oikawa saute pratiquement au cou de son ami, tout en braillant un énorme 'Iwa-chan, j'ai fait le con !'. Le châtain lui raconte alors tout, en n'omettant absolument aucun détail, n'osant pas regarder son expression qu'il sait livide, comme de l'horreur pure. Il risque de dégouter son ami en plus d'avoir dégouté son rival, mais il s'en fiche, il doit le dire. Qu'importe la réaction d'Iwaizumi, il doit payer, il veut payer. Et il est servi. Iwaizumi lui décoche un direct droit dans la mâchoire qui le fait tomber au sol. Il le martèle des reproches avec lesquels Oikawa se blâme depuis bientôt une semaine, lui hurle littéralement dessus et le retient par le col de sa veste.

Pendant un instant, Oikawa croit qu'il va tout aussi littéralement lui casser la gueule, et il en a envie. Il veut être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Une fois qu'Iwaizumi a terminé de crier, il le lâche et le regarde avec un dégoût qui blesse profondément Oikawa. Il le convainc de s'excuser en bonne et due forme au déjeuner le jour suivant, sachant que le petit brun déjeune seul, ils ne seront pas dérangés. Après ça, il lui tourne froidement le dos. Oikawa ne trouve pas Kageyama le lendemain, il a beau avoir fait tout le tour du collège, il reste introuvable. Il a été attendre devant sa classe à la fin des cours, il a posé des questions à ses camarades, ignorant les jeunes filles en admiration devant lui, Kageyama est absent depuis une semaine. Ça concorde jour pour jour.

Oikawa part à l'entraînement le cœur lourd. Iwaizumi ne lui parle qu'à peine, il ne le regarde pas, et ça fait mal, même s'il sait qu'il le mérite. Il mériterait bien pire.

Au bout de dix jours d'absences, Kageyama revient. Oikawa est surpris, agréablement surpris, de le voir s'incliner platement devant le coach en s'excusant pour avoir été 'malade' tout ce temps. Comme habituellement, les prouesses de Kageyama en entraînement sont incontestables, et Oikawa étouffe sa jalousie avec le plaisir de pouvoir assister de nouveau à ça. A la fin, quand tout le monde remballe, Kageyama se poste devant Oikawa, sévère. Tout de suite, Iwaizumi pose une main sur l'épaule du première année, afin de montrer à Oikawa qui il soutient, peu importe ce que choisira de dire le plus jeune.

La phrase, dite avec une autorité nouvelle et un total rejet du refus, est lancée avec aplomb :

« Apprends-moi à servir. »

Sa voix a été grave, forte, affirmée. Oikawa est désarçonné devant cette attitude qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu'il avait vu du jeune homme la dernière fois. Il se doute que Kageyama l'a fait exprès, et il a eu raison de le faire. Tous les yeux sont posés sur eux, l'étonnement est général. Après tout, le brun n'est pas encore connu comme étant le 'Roi', mais juste un gamin complètement accro au volleyball. Iwaizumi n'en revient pas non plus. Oikawa accepte, et le regard d'Iwaizumi est parlant quand il sort du gymnase. Si les choses se passent mal, il perdra son amitié pour toujours et il ne le ratera pas.

Concrètement, comment Kageyama-a-t-il pu être au courant de ce que ressentait Oikawa ? C'est parce que ce dernier ne lui a pas non plus appris à servir cette-fois là, mais qu'ils en ont parlé. Deuxième et dernière discussion à cœurs ouverts qu'ils ont eu tous les deux.

Oikawa en a bien sûr profité pour s'incliner devant lui alors qu'il répétait pour une énième fois qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ce genre de choses. Il lui a demandé de lui pardonner. Kageyama lui a alors raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dix jours où il n'est pas venu en cours ni au club.

Il lui a fallu trois nuits pour pouvoir dormir correctement, il avait des insomnies. Bien naturellement, sa mère avait décidé de ne pas l'envoyer au collège dans cet état, inquiète pour la santé de son fils. Au bout du quatrième jour, il ressentait une peur panique à l'idée d'y retourner, et ça a duré jusqu'au sixième. Les quatre derniers, il les a passé à réfléchir, il avait besoin de se ressourcer, et comme ses parents partaient en déplacement pour leurs travails respectifs, il n'avait pas été forcé de revenir trop tôt.

Pile lorsque les yeux d'Oikawa s'agrandissaient, sous le coup de l'émotion ou de l'aversion de contempler les conséquences directes de son erreur, Kageyama a dit qu'il se sentait mieux, maintenant. Il pardonne à Oikawa, et il compte toujours apprendre à servir, et devenir meilleur que lui.

Oikawa a de nouveau pleuré, mais de joie. Une joie sans doute amère, mais là. Il s'est rapproché de Kageyama, hésitant, et a tendu les bras dans sa direction. Le brun s'est laissé faire pendant que le châtain l'étreignait. Dans la foulée, Oikawa avait donné un nouveau baiser sur son front, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait fait la dernière fois, Kageyama s'en rappelait curieusement. Tout aussi bizarrement, une sensation de bien-être a éclot dans son estomac. Il apprécie l'étreinte même s'il tente d'être neutre.

Dernière fois qu'ils se sont étreints ou embrassés de la sorte, naturellement.

Bien sûr, les choses ont changées depuis. Kageyama reste effrayé à l'idée d'un contact physique trop insistant auquel il n'est pas habitué, et auquel il n'est pas préparé. Si embrasser son béguin est une chose facile, que tout le monde arrive à faire sans problème, même les plus timides, ce n'est pas son cas. La sensation d'étouffement dans sa gorge revient, la peur d'être acculé. Même s'il ne lui en veut pas pour ça, ce sont des sentiments auxquels Oikawa a ouvert la porte, et le seuil n'a jamais été complètement clôturé.

* * *

Kageyama a fini. Il ne pleure plus, il est juste calme. Peut-être même apaisé. Hinata, lui, est complètement bouleversé. Ses paroles trébuchent au bord de ses lèvres.

« Et-t…t'as parlé de tout ça à personne ? »

Kageyama soupire.

« Personne. Juste toi. Puis à qui tu voulais que j'en parle, imbécile ?

—Oh mon dieu, Kageyama… »

Hinata se mord les joues pour ne pas pleurer, mais il n'y arrive pas, quand il pense que le brun a dû passer seul par de telles épreuves, et à l'idée qu'il ait été si solitaire malgré lui. Kageyama attrape l'une de ses mains et grogne.

« C'est pas grave, imbécile d'Hinata ! Je te l'ai dit, il a peut-être été trop loin, mais il voulait juste me taquiner, c'est moi qui l'ai pris au sérieux, puis il s'est excusé.

—Mais ce mec, il t'a traumatisé ! »

Le rouquin s'exclame, complètement choqué. La façon dont Kageyama voit les choses…Hinata croit halluciner. Kageyama retire sa main de la sienne. Hinata s'essuie grossièrement les yeux, inquiet en regardant le visage stoïque de son ami.

« J'ai juste suréagi par rapport à ça. J'étais encore gamin à ce moment-là alors je suppose que ça m'a choqué, oui, mais c'est rien. »

La tête d'Hinata mime un énorme 'non' en se mouvant. Ses poings se serrent forts, une colère sourde monte en lui.

« T'as paniqué quand on a failli s'embrasser, me dis pas que c'était rien, Bakageyama !

—Tu m'as juste surpris, je m'y attendais pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme une tapette. »

Hinata écarquille les yeux. Ses pupilles rétrécissent sous la rage qui l'attrape en bas de l'estomac en entendant de tels mots dans la bouche du brun. Parce que dans son cas, ce n'est pas qu'il dit ça dans l'espoir qu'Hinata dise le contraire pour le réconforter. C'est réellement une opinion qu'il s'est fait, et Hinata déteste ça. Il gonfle les joues, pose ses mains sur les épaules de Kageyama, et crie :

« Je sais pas quoi dire pour te convaincre, parce que j'ai pas vécu ce genre de choses donc je peux pas comprendre, mais pense pas ça de toi-même ! T'as des raisons d'avoir peur, Bakageyama, et si je t'entends dire ça encore une fois, je te jure que je te ferai ravaler tes mots ! »

Le discours n'est pas au mode conditionnel, mais au futur de certitude absolue. À bout de souffle, Hinata dissèque le visage abasourdi du plus grand :

« Et moi qui t'ai sauté dessus…Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Immédiatement, Kageyama attire Hinata contre son torse pour une étreinte étroite. Le rouquin se laisse aller et passe ses mains dans le dos du brun avec lenteur. Il veut lui laisser le temps de le repousser s'il change d'avis. Ça ne vient même pas à l'idée de Kageyama.

« Tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est pas ta faute, c'est juste moi. Je veux dire…Il m'a même pas embrassé, il m'a à peine touché.

—T'avais douze ans et il t'a fait peur ! En plus t'as été fort, t'es revenu et tu lui as fait face, je sais pas si tout le monde aurait eu le courage… »

Kageyama cligne des yeux mais ne réagit pas.

« J'ai quinze ans maintenant, les choses ont changées. »

Hinata enfonce sa tête dans le torse du plus grand.

« Ça fait pas une éternité non plus.

—S'passe des choses en trois ans. J'suis juste…Désolé d'avoir paniqué. »

Hinata veut l'embrasser, au moins sur la joue, mais il hésite. Il recule de quelques centimètres et lève une main pour caresser son crâne. Le brun s'énerve d'habitude, mais il ne le fait pas, à présent.

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Le roux ferme les yeux en se pressant de nouveau contre Kageyama.

« Dis, est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Le brun l'encourage à se presser davantage.

« Je sais pas. »

Hinata grince des dents. Ce mec ne méritait tellement pas d'avoir été aimé par le brun après ça, même s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, rien que d'avoir eu l'idée d'imiter ce type d'actions pour effrayer quelqu'un…Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Kageyama et se met debout. Il lui sourit, main tendue.

« On n'est pas obligé de s'embrasser si tu veux pas, de toute façon. »

Kageyama fronce les sourcils, balayant sa main.

« J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas. » Il rougit un peu. « Au contraire, alors prends pas de décision pour moi, imbécile. »

Hinata doit se résoudre, le caractère de Kageyama est définitivement délicat, au sens compliqué. Ça ne le dérange pas, il l'apprécie comme ça.

« Tu veux ressayer maintenant, Bakageyama ? »

Kageyama se relève. Ses joues sont roses. Il hoche la tête. Hinata acquiesce en retour.

« Peut-être que si c'est toi qui le fait ça ira mieux ? »

A nouveau, Kageyama hoche la tête. Hinata est plus petit, donc il va devoir se pencher pour l'embrasser. Pour cet effet, il le pousse à inverser leur position, Hinata se retrouve dos au mur. Il rougit et Kageyama le trouve tout bonnement adorable, bien qu'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Il sait qu'Hinata doit penser la même chose de lui et il est plus que content que cet imbécile décide lui aussi de ne pas le déclarer à voix haute. Il essaie de se dire que ce problème est exactement le même que celui de ses passes, au volley. Il avait eu peur de passer parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait réceptionné, s'il serait suivi par un attaquant. Hinata l'avait remis en place en lui disant que ce qui s'était passé était passé, maintenant, il était là pour recevoir ses balles et il n'avait qu'à se soucier de les lui envoyer.

Il a peur d'embrasser et de se rapprocher physiquement parce qu'il craint l'arrivée de ce sentiment d'étouffer, d'être intimidé, et oppressé. Il sait bien que si Hinata ne lui ressert pas un discours similaire à la dernière fois, c'est car le sujet est plus délicat, plus intime, mais pour Kageyama, cette logique est exactement applicable à la situation présente. Il penche sa tête, se sent à la fois lourd et hâtif, il veut le faire. Hinata le regarde avec douceur, il l'attend patiemment, ne le brusque pas. Kageyama se doute qu'il doit quand même être pressé, ça se voit à la courbure qu'ont ses lèvres, elles hésitent à s'allonger en avant. Ses mains cachées dans le bas de son dos doivent se triturer.

Kageyama sourit, voit Hinata entrouvrir la bouche sous la surprise, et c'est comme un signal. Il part, décidé, Hinata lui rend son sourire, mais il se suspend. Ses yeux se ferment durement. Hinata pose ses mains sur son torse pour le soutenir alors qu'il essaie de lutter contre une angoisse idiote, de ce que ça fera quand leurs lèvres vont se toucher. Il sait que c'est Hinata, qu'il a très envie de l'embrasser, mais il est effrayé. Hormis leur tentative catastrophique de tout à l'heure, c'est la première fois qu'il essaie d'embrasser quelqu'un. L'essaie d'Hinata était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait réellement l'embrasser.

Bordel, Kageyama s'en maudit presque. Il rouvre les yeux, sent l'humidité qui gagne le tour de ses paupières. Et il s'élance. Sa bouche est passive lorsqu'elle touche celle du rouquin et ce dernier ne rend pas la sienne active. Il le laisse faire à son rythme. Le contact légèrement humide les saisit tous deux, ils veulent plus, mais ne s'engagent pas. Kageyama laisse couler des larmes de frustration alors qu'Hinata passe une main dans sa nuque, l'autre s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Il ne bouge pas ses lèvres, et son emprise n'a rien d'agressive. Kageyama s'éloigne à peine, respire. Et il recommence.

Ses chairs bougent lentement contre celles d'Hinata. C'est une sensation agréable, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour l'intensifier étant donné que c'est son premier baiser, mais il est porté par un instinct qui lui donne de l'inspiration sur la façon de procéder. Il saisit les hanches du rouquin, le rapprochant de lui, et appuie davantage ses lèvres. Il attrape la lèvre inférieure d'Hinata entre les siennes, puis fait subir la même chose à la lèvre supérieure. C'est maladroit, mais Hinata se laisse entraîner et semble apprécier au moment où sa langue s'insère accidentellement, ne faisant cependant que frôler les peaux.

Kageyama recule une seconde pour reprendre contenance, ses mains caressent les flancs du rouquin. Il les remonte, soudain inquiet d'avoir contraint Hinata, mais ce dernier bloque ses mains pour lui faire comprendre que tout est parfait. Il redescend sur le plus petit et la façon dont il vole ses lèvres se fait sans hésiter. Il les caresse, effleure avec sa langue, goûte les soupirs et les sourires qui essaient de prendre place sur leurs lèvres jointes.

Quand il se retire, Hinata lui offre un sourire radieux.

« T'as vu, Bakageyama, t'as réussi à le faire. T'es pas une tapette.

—Pu, non pas. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de corriger. Hinata grogne et lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Kageyama le lui rend, le plus petit gémissant en massant la zone dorénavant endolorie. Il arrive difficilement à croire que Kageyama est ce même gars qui vient de l'embrasser avec une douceur infinie et de le traiter comme s'il était de la porcelaine, mais après tout, ça s'explique. Kageyama rougit, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Hé, imbécile, je suis content d'avoir réussi à t'embrasser. »

Hinata lui saute littéralement au cou, ses pieds s'enroulant dans le bas de son dos et ses bras autour de sa nuque. Kageyama manque de tomber en arrière et tonne un « tu veux nous tuer, imbécile ! » tout en reprenant son équilibre. Il prend le parti de s'assoir au sol, Hinata toujours accroché à lui comme un koala. Les deux garçons se regardent, aussi joyeux l'un que l'autre, pour une rare fois.

« Ça te dit qu'on le fasse encore ? demande Kageyama. Cette fois, tu peux le faire. »

Hinata acquiesce vivement. Savoir que Kageyama se sent bien en l'embrassant au point qu'il veuille recommencer le rassérène, encore plus s'il veut lui donner le contrôle. Kageyama ne sursaute qu'à peine lorsqu'Hinata pose sa bouche sur la sienne et reproduit facilement ce qu'ils ont fait précédemment. Quelques secondes passent, et ils ressemblent à n'importe quel couple d'idiots maladroits lors de leurs premiers échanges amoureux.

Si les jeux stupides d'Oikawa ont fragilisés le brun, Hinata se fait de toute façon confiance pour être capable de gérer ça. Ils ne sont pas le duo excentrique pour rien, pense-t-il en sentant ses entrailles se décoller sous le bien-être, sachant que Kageyama a l'air d'être exactement dans le même état.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin !
> 
> Donc, comme vous l'aurez vu, les choses ne sont pas exactement rangées dans des cases dans cet OS. A la fois les sentiments de Kageyama envers son 'agression' et envers Oikawa, le statut d'Oikawa lui-même, qui est autant un salaud qu'un adolescent qui a fait une erreur en allant trop loin et a voulu se faire pardonner. (Cela dit, je tiens à préciser que si le récit ne juge pas vraiment les personnages et que c'est intentionnel, je ne cautionne en aucun cas l'acte d'Oikawa dans le texte.)
> 
> J'avoue que c'était un peu étrange à écrire, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir donné à tout ça une certaine confusion, car souvent les victimes de ce genre de choses ne savent pas quoi en penser, et comme c'est un sujet franchement épineux, je trouvais que c'était réaliste.
> 
> Aussi, au niveau de l'écriture, on a du présent, du passé composé, de l'imparfait, du plus-que-parfait et du futur qui se côtoient dans la narration, mais c'est fait exprès, pour marquer l'ambivalence entre le passé du personnage et son présent, qui était son avenir dans le passé. Plus généralement pour mieux représenter les niveaux d'ancienneté, à la fois pour les sentiments et les actes.
> 
> Une petite review ? N'hésitez vraiment pas si vous avez la moindre remarque, c'est toujours plaisant et important pour un auteur d'avoir des avis, c'est ce qui motive à écrire ! D'autant que j'aimerais savoir si la deuxième version vous intéresse ?
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en tout cas !


End file.
